Harry Potter Oneshots Collection
by LupinIsMyPatronus
Summary: Collection of HP oneshots that originate from my Wattpad account :) Will include James/Lily, Remus/Tonks, Ron/Hermione, The Marauders and others too! Please read and comment what you think, thank you.
1. Avada Kedavra (Lily x James)

The television buzzed loudly in the small cottage, in Godric's Hollow, as a Halloween kids show flickered and flashed on the large screen. James Potter was staring at it, his eyes wide, and the lights reflecting on his square glasses. Harry was sitting happily on his knee and tugging at his father's messy black hair playfully, but he did not seem to notice or care. "Lily!" He shouted excitedly, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Lily, this muggle Teloviser is _brilliant_! How do they do it? Come here and watch!"

Lily walked into the room, her flaming auburn hair wrapped into a loose bun and a grubby apron tied around her neck. She frowned at him.  
"First of all James, it's a _television_ and second of all it may have escaped your notice but I was actually _raised_ by muggles! _I'm_ the one who bought this because I actually knew what it was, so I don't feel the need to come in here and stare at it for six hours straight." She paused and looked at the screen, "Besides I've already seen that, it's Halloween and they put all that stuff on so I watched it with Harry earlier." James's brow furrowed but he did not look away from the show, he just wiggled his head a bit to entertain the little green eyed boy who laughed excitedly on his lap, oblivious to the colourful images on the Television.

Exhausted, Lily pulled off the apron, threw it onto the sofa and sat next to James. "I thought you were cooking?" He asked.  
"Well I am but I don't need to stand and watch the oven for ten minutes so I came in here." Trying to sound angry proved difficult and her smile gave her away. James peeled his eyes from the TV and winked at her.  
"Alright, Mrs potter," he joked as he leant over and quickly stole a kiss from her. Lily's cheeks flushed but she stared at the screen to avoid James's smug grin.  
He'd been saying that at every chance he got since they'd been married.

"Hate you." She muttered, but James knew exactly what that meant.  
"Love you." He replied.

She sighed and made a little fuss over the gurgling Harry who was clapping his hands and poking James. It was moments like this that the couple really loved. The moments where all troubles were forgotten and they just felt like... well, they felt like a family.

The oven pinged and Lily grabbed her apron as she left James with Harry curled up on his lap. After a few moments the little boy pointed to something out of the window and tapped his father's head.  
"Dadda! Dadda!" He shouted.  
"Kiddo, it's just trick or treaters, we're not doing that this year." He gently pushed the tiny hand away from his face and ruffled his hair affectionately, pulling him tighter into his arms.  
"Dadda!" He shouted again, more insistent.  
James glanced up. What he saw made his blood run cold. Time stopped for a second as his heart threw itself into his throat, he was going to scream, no vomit. That was it. He felt sick. He stood up with Harry in his arms. He didn't know what to do or what he was about to do as he saw the dark cloaked figure approach the garden path in a swirl of black robes.

"LILY!" He screamed and she flew into the room.  
"What? James, what is it?" Panic tainted voice as she saw James's pale and frightened face.  
"Him! Quick, take Harry and go! Now!" Lily's eyes widened and she let out a little scream.  
" _Him_? James, are you serious!"  
"Yes! Now Lily, please! I'll take him now run!" He passed her the little boy after he'd kissed his forehead.  
"But you don't have your wan-"  
"LILY!" He shouted, pleading her to take Harry and get away.  
"Lily take Harry and _go!_ Go! Run! I'll hold him off! _"_ His voice cracked as she paused and looked at him, her green eyes watering. He stared back at her, his eyes sparkling too.

"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." He whispered as she held Harry in her arms, turned and ran up the stairs.

She was on the landing when she heard the door smash open and the chilling voice bellow throughout the cottage. She felt sick with fear. The cold voice that haunted her nightmares, was shouting below her. She'd lived through this a thousand times in her head and worried about when it would happen and what would happen and now it had and James was there, and he was wandless and defenceless. She wanted to help, desperately wanted to run down and help him but she couldn't. She couldn't leave her baby. They'd both agreed on that.

"Out of my way, POTTER!" Voldemort yelled as James threw himself towards him.  
Lily ran into Harry's room and slammed the door, her heart racing in her chest and the blood pumping in her ears.  
"No, not James, please not _James_!" She begged as she clutched Harry to her chest, And that's when she heard it. Two words that hit her like ice cold silver bullets.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of brilliant green light lit up everything and she let out a silent scream of agony.

James. Was dead.

Tears stung her eyes as she heard his body crash to the floor downstairs and she heard the first half of her world shatter. She clasped the other half tightly to her chest as she fell apart and sobbed in the little dark room. He was gone, her family was broken and Harry was next.

 _No_.

"No." She whispered.

"No he is not next." Her voice was shaking as tears streamed down her face. She looked into Harry's confused eyes and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you, and so does your daddy, remember that for me, sweetheart. Always remember that." Her voice broke and she placed him into the cot, her hands shaking as she heard the footsteps approach the door.

 _Lily take Harry and go! Run! I'll hold him off!_

James's words echoed in her head. He died for her. For Harry. She wouldn't let that be in vain.

She had no wand, but neither had James. She had nothing at all, not even time, but that wouldn't stop her. She was determined. She stood in front of the cot fiercely protecting her child, and when the monster who had killed her husband burst into the room she did not feel hate. She felt nothing but love. Love for James and for Harry.

"Give me the boy." The voice pierced and filled her with fear; but with courage too.

 _For James and for Harry_ , she thought.

She stopped and looked at him and said just one word.  
In that one word, she conveyed everything, all the bravery and all the love for her family she had and all the love she would not now have a chance to give. She thought of the life she could have had, _should_ have had with her new family, of the future that had been cruelly snatched from her and she put everything she had left to give into that word.

" _No_."

And in a flash of blinding green light, she was gone.

-  
Please, please tell me what you thought/improvements :)) Hope you liked my first post!


	2. But I Love You (Ron x Hermione)

"But I love you."

Four words. That's all she'd said to him. She hadn't meant to and didn't know why she did, but, she didn't regret it either.

He came back out of the blue. Sitting in the tent, staring at the dull fabric walls, she was hoping Harry would find something. Praying that they would find more evidence and have somewhere new to go. Even an idea of where to head next. Something that would cheer them up and lift the dark mood that had plagued them for the past few weeks. _Anything._

And that's when she heard it. Harry's excited voice beckoning her outside. She'd hastily dropped her books and leapt out of the tent, unsure whether there would be danger or if it was a trick. Knowing she didn't have her wand, she looked around cautiously, but she didn't really care. Nothing really mattered now, after months of endless searching and after... he'd left, there was no point anymore. Most of what they'd done had been in vain and the only thing to cling onto now was the faint pinprick of possibility her and Harry would find that information, a new thread, and be led a little further on their seemingly endless quest to destroy The Dark Lord.

She stumbled into the open and ran forwards but, when her eyes locked onto what was outside, her heart stopped. Just for a second, but that second was one of the most important she'd ever experienced.

He was _there_.

He'd come _back_.

She felt a powerful wave of relief and happiness flood over her as she saw his sheepish grin and flaming ginger hair. She saw his bright eyes and his freckles and had never been happier to see him safe.

However, the feelings soon faded. Replaced by a surge of burning anger that hit her like ten bullets all at once. No, not anger it was worse than that. It was a fully ignited white hot fury. _He left,_ she told herself, _No, no he didn't just leave... he left you._

Pain welled up inside of her again as she remembered all of the nights spent in the tent, sobbing quietly. Praying that he was safe, praying that he'd come back to them. Come back to _her_.

Suddenly, not being able to take it anymore, she threw herself at him, shouting and letting him know what he'd done. How much he'd hurt them. How _dare_ he? He left _Harry_ , he left his _best_ _friend_ , he left his...

Tears fiercely burned in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not look weak and she would not cry, not yet. He had to know she was angry and know how much walking away from her, so easily, had hurt.

"Hermione! Stop!" Harry shouted, frantically trying to stop her yelling and punching Ron any more than she already was.  
"Get off of me, Harry! Don't act like you're both best friends again, you know what he did! He walked away from me, and from you! His... friends!"

Ron desperately tried to reason with her, tried to stop the furious girl from pushing him further away. The broken and burnt locket that swung in his hand was suddenly insignificant. It didn't matter that the Horcrux was destroyed, Hermione was too livid to notice it. She hadn't even noticed Harry holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hand.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I am, I swear! I don't know why I did it, I just had to get away, but I regretted it straight away. Please stop! _Ouch_! Look, I came back and I've looked for you and I've tried an-"  
"Don't you see! It's not about that, Ron! How could you _leave_? How could you just walk away? From Harry? From me?" She stopped and stood still, staring at him, her chest rising and falling heavily. The pain was evident as she shook on the spot, the tears finally beginning to fall.  
"I didn't... look, Hermione, I am sorry. So, _so,_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but the way you and Harry were acting... I just thought that I was better off gone! I didn't think you'd care!" Her jaw fell open and it was as if she had been shot.  
"Didn't think I'd _care_? Didn't think I'd care!"  
"Well... no." He mumbled, biting his lip as he saw her expression change.  
"RON! How could you say that! Why would you think..."  
"I don't know, okay! I just thought that you didn't care about me and you wouldn't miss me if I went!" He shouted, his own eyes beginning to sparkle as his face scrunched up.  
"I do care!"  
"Well, funny way of showing it! Bloody hell, Hermione! If I'd have known this is what I was coming back to I wouldn't have come back!" He was regretting his words more and more by the second but he couldn't stop himself. He'd expected some anger, a cold shoulder maybe, but not _this_. He hadn't realised he'd hurt his friends _this_ much...

Hurt _Hermione_ this much.

"Ron. Don't say that..." The tears spilled down her reddened cheeks once more and Harry watched helplessly as his two best friends tore each other apart.

"Do you want me to leave again? Is that it?"  
"No!" She cried, her arms folded tightly across her chest.  
"Well, I should! What's the point?" Ron snatched up his tattered backpack and stormed away. Harry opened his mouth to protest but as he did Hermione screamed to Ron, desperation, pain and hope tainting her voice-

"But I love you!"

A flock of birds fled quickly at the sound of her voice but after the trees had stopped rustling, and the bird's calls had faded, It was silent.

Ron stood still and Harry didn't move. Hermione began to sob, standing there, her shoulders quivering as she whimpered.  
"What?" Ron whispered. She didn't say it again, just stood with her head bowed to the frosty floor and eyes closed, crying. Why had she said it? Made a fool of herself? He obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Did you... did you really just say that?" Ron asked quietly but he knew there would be no reply. He looked at Harry who stared back with an undecipherable expression on his face. He dropped the bag on the floor and ran to her, closing the distance Hermione had put between them, pulling her shivering body tightly into his arms.

"Oh, Hermione! I didn't think you felt that way too!" He mumbled. Hermione pulled herself out of his grip.  
" _Too_? You love me too?"  
"Of course I do you stupid woman! Wasn't it obvious for all these years? I thought being so clever you'd see right through me!" His ears turned pink as he admitted his feelings and Hermione furiously wiped her eyes, letting out a strangled sob that was softened with a weak laugh.  
"Really? ...Oh my goodness, I'm sorry I hit you! And that I shouted it's just that I was so-" she was silenced when Ron's chapped lips touched hers in a sweet and loving kiss. Ron held her close as he silently swore he would never leave her again.

Harry frowned and glanced around at the trees.  
"I meant what I said, Ron."  
The bark of the tall bare oaks that surrounded the clearing had suddenly become _very_ _interesting_...  
"I love you too 'Mione."  
And the twigs that littered the floor were just so... _Fascinating_.  
"Oh, Ron, I can't believe everything I just said to you..."

Slowly he shuffled backwards and slid discretely into the tent. _This isn't awkward at all..._ he thought. He loved Hermione like a sister and watching her and Ron, his best friend, declare their undying love for each other and suck each other's faces off was... A little weird to say the least. He shook his head to clear the images from his mind and tried to think of something else.

Suddenly a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and he chuckled.

 _Now_ he knew how Ron felt about him and Ginny.

Please tell me what you thought and if you liked it. :) Thank you!


End file.
